Of Gods and Mortals
by mischievous female
Summary: Being second best is something Kagome is accustomed to, but when a pup turned God sees her for what she truly is, will he return? Kag/Sess


**Disclaimer:** I do not have the copyrights regarding _Inuyasha_. Rumiko Takahashi owns _Inuyasha_ and all the characters that are entitled to the manga and anime. I have no desire to embezzle the rights to _Inuyasha_.

**Author's Note:** "Of Gods and Mortals" is meant to be only one chapter, but if I receive enough responses then I will continue.

Also, flames are welcome, just remember to sign in and I will respond in kind. I am not the type of person to curse you out because you hated the story, please tell me why you disliked or loathed it. Thank you for reading.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Of Gods and Mortals**

Kagome went about whatever was left of her day as she walked back to her apartment with her head down and another date gone wrong. She had finally found a person that she thought would he the one, but when her best friend came and swept the guy out the door, Kagome felt crushed.

She has always felt self-conscious about her looks because they were so abnormal compared to every Japanese woman in Japan. Her mother tried for effortlessly and unsuccessfully to make Kagome see the beautiful woman she was, but Kagome could not be told otherwise.

She was the tall girl, weird-eyed woman that every guy knew, but rarely date. However, that was not the case for her best friend and roommate, Kikyou. Kikyou was the woman every guy wanted and every woman wished she could be. She was slender, with a gorgeous face, deep brown eyes, glowing ebony hair, and beautiful breasts that held firm in designer clothes.

Kagome knew, as she walked the busy streets of Tokyo, Kikyou was only her best friend because the winners needed someone to clap for them, too and Kagome was the loser. She was an idiot to allow Kikyou to treat her in such a way, she knew that also, but when no one else wanted to befriend her, then who was going to be her friend?

The walk home was a long one, because her date and ride left with her roommate. She should be mad at Kikyou, she should fight back, but what is the point in doing so? There is no point in fighting against the beautiful people because in this day and age, the beautiful people always win. Kagome knew she would never be considered lovely with her awkward looks and large glasses, but she never gave up hope as she continued to walk the long way home.

The air grew a little cooler as the sun dipped below the buildings. The night sky emerged from the day as the sun kissed the moon a good night. The sidewalks began to empty soon the streetlights would be on. The time for sleep grew near as people kissed another day goodbye.

Coming closer to her apartment, Kagome hears the little whimpers of an animal. The few people on the streets walked right pass the sounds and Kagome wondered if she should do the same, but then knew she could not do such a cruel thing. However, she was cautious about walking into the alley because predators hid there. Walking slowly into the alley, Kagome picked up a small blanket laying over the sounds and smiled lightly at what she saw.

A tiny baby black pup whimpering was what Kagome uncovered. Its wide blue eyes where looking at her with fear, but Kagome bent down, picked up the now whining pup, and looked around the alley. No one was there, but that did not keep the spooky feeling that was beginning to creep up her spine. Something was there, something that she could not see, and it made her wants to run and hide under her bed. However, she kept the fear down and walked calmly out of the alley with the blue-eyed pup in her arms.

She walked into her small apartment that she shared with Kikyou. She let Kikyou decorate the apartment or better yet, Kikyou commanded that she decorate the apartment because Kagome did not have any fashion sense what so ever according to Kikyou. However, Kagome did not mind because in the end, she hid in her room, anyways.

Heading straight into the kitchen, Kagome runs a warm bath for the pup in the sink. Placing the black pup into the water, something disgusting happens. The black fur disappears into the now black water and the pup reemerges as a blue-eyed white furred pup. Kagome looks at the water in amazement before unplugging the sink, rubbing the pup lightly with a dishtowel and heading into her room.

Her room, as she walked through the door, was simple with a black framed bed lying on top of a tan rug. Kagome always loved the modern approach to fashion because of its simplicity of colors such as tans, blacks, and browns. Those colors worked well together, in her opinion. She did not fancy the living room, because Kikyou loved blues, browns, pinks, and yellows, which clashed in Kagome's mind, but then again she was the loser.

Placing the sleeping pup onto the edge of her bed, Kagome kicks off her tennis shoes and baggy jeans to change into some baggy sleeping shorts. She shakes her hair out of her messy ponytail and pulls her solid black t-shirt over her head. Kagome looks around her room for her sleeping top until she settles for a blue tank top in her dresser. With the moon shining in her bedroom window, Kagome places her glasses on her nightstand and falls asleep.

"Maybe tomorrow will be better," she murmurs in her sleep.

The stars beside the moon twinkle slightly in agreement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A slight noise in the living room caused Kagome to open her eyes slowly. Thinking it to be Kikyou, Kagome closes her eyes again, only to open them again when the noise becomes louder. Surely, Kikyou would know her way around her own apartment. However, Kagome was not very sure when the noise came outside her open door. The pup growls lightly in agreement as if he had heard her thoughts, but then again he does not know Kikyou. The pup has never met Kikyou.

"Are you asleep, girly," a drunken male voice slurs inside her room. When did he ever come in?

Kagome stops in fear, she barely moves even to take a breath as the footsteps came closer. The pup continues to growl, but Kagome does not move to grab him, because she does not want to alert the intruder. Maybe the intruder will leave if she remains unresponsive. Small tears leak from under her eyelids as a hand pulled the sheet away from her body.

"Kikyou, you promised you be awake."

The brute was looking for Kikyou and he thought that she was her. Kagome could not believe her bad luck, but her luck soon changed when the man cried out in pain. It would seem that her newly found pup decided to attack her intruder and Kagome slightly thanked her pup. The pup growled and pulled at the intruder's arm as Kagome saw when she opened her eyes. Kagome took the given time to sit up, yank the pup from the intruder's arm, and run into the bathroom.

Kagome quickly locked the door and silently thanked Kikyou when she grabbed the phone. Kikyou always felt the need to have a phone in every room that she frequent including the bathroom and Kagome decided she would do the same when she had her own place to stay. Dialing 911, Kagome tried to calmly tell the operator what he needed to know for help.

"911 Operator, what is your emergency?"

"A man, who I don't know, assaulted me in my bedroom."

"Where do you live, ma'am?" asked the operator.

"34 Cedar Ave. Apartment 17B."

"Okay, ma'am, I have officers coming to your location."

"Thank---"

"Come out, Kikyou," the drunken words of the man called through the bathroom door.

"Ma'am, is there someone there?"

"Ye-s," Kagome shakily replied, "The man is trying to break into the bathroom."

"Calm down, Kikyou," the operator told her.

"My name isn't Kikyou, it's Kagome," she angrily corrected the operator.

"I apologize, Kag— "

"LET ME IN, KIKYOU!" the intruder yelled to the top of his lungs while banging his fists on the door causing the door to be slightly knocked off its hinges.

"Please help me," Kagome whimpers into the phone.

Suddenly the pup growls menacingly as the door caves in because of the intruder's relentless attack. The intruder stood there in all of his furious glory and Kagome could finally see her assaulter.

He stood in his six-foot frame with bandages covering a majority of his body. His right eye remained uncovered, but constantly wide with surprise. His over all appearance was damning to say the least. His bandages were dirty while his facial skin was charred beyond telling what ethnicity he was.

"Kikyou," he called and Kagome could see his white teeth peeking from underneath his bandages.

"Kikyou," he called again to Kagome this time stepping forward into the bathroom and closer to Kagome as she inched closer to the tub. She had no where to go in this apartment's tiny bathroom, but Kagome knew that she would back down without a fight for her life.

Placing the pup behind her, Kagome stands up on her own two feet and places her fist in front of her. Maybe watching all of those Bruce Lee and Jet Li movies would rub off on her because she really needed it.

The bandaged man stepped closer while reaching out his hand to touch her face, but Kagome bats his hand away. Confidence begins to swell up inside her. Maybe she had a chance. Nevertheless, the man unfazed reaches out again this time with both hands aiming for her neck.

Kagome saw the hands coming for her, but the crazed look in his eye made her want to freeze in fear. However, when the hands touched her skin, Kagome snapped out of her daze and swung with everything she had in her arms. She threw her right fist out then her left fist out. She kept trying to land punches on him until a hand connected with her cheek.

Kagome gave out a quick shout as her head jerked to the side and she could feel her cheek beginning to bruise. The intruder did not stop with smacking Kagome as he laid out a number of punches to the face and ribs. Kagome wanted to cry with pain, anger, and frustration, but right now she needed to stay alive. The punches stopped with the intruder closed his eye in pain.

A growl from below her made her look down the bandaged man's body and she was once again thankful for her pup. The pup was biting the man in a very sensitive area, in which the feeling was probably intensified if he had scarring on his private areas. Kagome tried to squeeze her way past the man and outside the door as he tried to get the pup off his nuts.

Kagome successful bolted out of the bathroom and sprinted her way to the door. She moved the chain on the deadbolt with shaky hands, followed by the…

A sharp whimpering sound came from the bathroom and Kagome immediately thought of her pup. She ran towards the kitchen and grabbed the broom lying against the near wall. With quick decision and fierce determination, Kagome went after the man hurting her pup.

The man did not know what hit him until it was too late. He stumbled in the bathroom and Kagome tempted to hit him again, but did not want to be trapped in the bathroom again, so she waited. The pup limped out of the bathroom and into Kagome's awaiting arms. Kagome picked up the pup and once again went to the front door. She should not have turned her back because the attacker grabbed her ankle pulling her to the hard wooded floor. As a result, the pup was knocked out of Kagome's arms.

Kagome cried out as she met the floor, she kicked and screamed as the man crawled his way up her body. His hands touching her body as his torso reached the middle of her back and Kagome could feel his arousal on her backside. Kagome kicked and screamed with a renewed vigor as she tried to buck him off her back, but he was too heavy and too strong.

"My precious, Kikyou," he purred into Kagome's delicate ear, "I finally have you."

"No, please, I'm not Kikyou!" Kagome screamed as his hands reached under and cupped her breast.

"Silence, Kikyou. You denied me before, but never again!" He yelled his hands wandered from her breast to under her shorts.

"Yesssss," he hissed.

A deep growl sounded throughout the room when Kagome was flipped onto her back. However, the growl did not come from the man, but somewhere near the front door. The growl continued and the man paused as he looked towards the front door. Kagome was afraid to move, as was the man because he was trembling in fear due to the sounds. The man's weight was beginning to crush Kagome, but as soon as she felt it, it was gone.

The intruder was no longer on top of her, but half way across the room with a huge white dog on top of him.

The dog held the intruder by its neck asserting its dominance over the human male. The man was making soft whimpering sounds in his throat while crying out,

"Kikyou, Kikyou, please help me. Please don't leave me again."

He cried and pleaded his case and the dog's teeth held the man tightly in his mighty jaws. Kagome remained where she was, too afraid to move for is she did, she might draw attention to the dog, and she could be attacked.

Suddenly the front door was opened.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"POLICE!"

"DON'T MOVE!"

Four officers cried as they rushed into the tiny apartment with flashlights and canines in their hands. The police officers halted their moments when their attention focused on the dog in front of them with a bandaged man in his teeth.

A police officer stepped forward to pull Kagome towards the door and Kagome whimpered when the officer grabbed one of her bruises. Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped when the dog released the man's neck and directed its attention towards the man grabbing Kagome's arm.

The dog stalked forward and Kagome could see its red eyes and long frame approaching. The officer kept trying to pull Kagome away, but Kagome would not move because she knew that deep down, the dog would not hurt her because it was her pup. Confident with her assessment Kagome reached out for the dog ignoring the police officers around her and the man withering in pain a ways before her.

He continued towards Kagome, but not before dropping to his stomach and crawling forward. Definitely sure, Kagome grabs the dog's neck as he nuzzled her neck in reassurance.

"Thank you, ShiShi, thank you," Kagome whispers into his soft fur.

"Ma'am," asks an officer, breaking their moment, "is this the intruder?" pointing to the man in the corner.

"Yes," Kagome answers softly, "He came into my room, attacked me in the bathroom, and kept calling me my roommate's name, Kikyou."

Another officer calls in the paramedics for the man whimpering. They examine the puncture wounds on his neck, which bled lightly onto his bandages, and the floor. His right eye continued to remain wide as he looked towards Kagome and her dog. His eye moves widely around the room, but every time focusing on Kagome near the center of it all.

"My Kikyou," he whispers.

"My Kikyou," he says.

"MY KIKYOU," he yells to the heavens, "MY KIKYOU!"

The paramedics try to hold him steady, until he breaks free and makes a bee line towards Kagome. The police yell from him to stop, but he surges on towards the woman. Then ShiShi growls, which paralyzes the man and causes the canines in the room to whimper uncontrollably. The smell the urine penetrates the air and then Kagome knew that ShiShi caused the canines to urinate on themselves.

Awakening from their stupor, several police officers come forth with handcuffs to arrest the man for the trespassing, breaking and entering, assault, and battery. The man walked back Kagome, sandwiched between two police officers.

"What is going on in here?" asked and yelled a feminine voice.

"KIKYOU!" yelled the man again this time towards the woman now standing at the door.

"Kagome, what have you done, you stupid girl?"

Kagome shrinks inside herself, needing to disappear from the world, from this moment. All of the empowerment she felt earlier against the man was gone the moment, her beautiful roommate walked through the door. Of course, now that Kikyou was here, Kagome would be forgotten as the male officers tended to Kikyou's needs and wants. Kagome wanted to disappear as she continued to hold ShiShi. His fur becomes a little damp with the tears Kagome begins to shed.

"Of course, you would bring men into this household, you hideous wench! I guess someone had to fuck the ugly men!" she sneers and jeers to Kagome.

Now, Kagome's once silent cries could be heard across the room. The officers now look from the gorgeous woman in red high heels and short black dress, to the broken one in the middle of the floor. As she turned her head back and forth across the dog's fur, they could see the bruises on her face.

"Ma'am, who are you?" questions a female officer. She had been there since the beginning and wondered why the male officers were stopping to look at this obnoxious woman instead of getting justice done.

"My name is Kikyou," she answers with a flick of her long hair.

"Well, ma'am, you need to come with us downtown," commands the female officer.

"Why? I've done no wrong."

The female officer ponders over Kikyou's statement, "Done no wrong," before answering her question.

"The intruder has been calling out for you since we've arrived on the scene and the 911 operator said that while he was on the phone with victim, he was calling out for you. Now, you are going to come with us downtown."

Kikyou, now hissing with anger stomped towards Kagome with the intention of ripping the girl's hair out. However, Kikyou stopped in her steps with the dog Kagome was holding nearly bit her hand off. Kikyou tried reaching for Kagome again, but this time an officer stopped her.

"Ma'am, please leave the young woman alone."

Kikyou eyed the young male holding her arm. His violet eyes poured into hers as his ponytail stopped swaying with the movement from him keeping the woman from touching the girl on the floor again. Kikyou knew who wanted to be for her next conquest. She looked at his badge, "Officer Shiki," would soon be hers.

"So Officer Shiki, what's your first name?"

"Miroku," he answers swallowing when he heard the purr in her voice.

Kagome could not take it any longer and stood on her shaky feet. She never wanted any attention from the officers, only to feel safe and even then, Kikyou stole the entire spotlight. Kagome walked out of the door ignoring the voices that called for her to see the paramedics. She ignored them all as she continued to walk down the sidewalk and into the night. ShiShi walked beside her, occasionally bumping into her and keeping her out of damaging thoughts.

When ShiShi bumped into her again, Kagome noticed that she was at her family's shrine. She had already walked up the stairs to the flat grounds where the God Tree stood proudly off to the side. Kagome continued to walk until she noticed that she looking at her mother.

"Kagome?" her mother asks quietly, her eyes wide in worry.

"Oh, mama, you were right," Kagome says softly with her head.

ShiShi nudges Kagome into her mother and Kagome cries her eyes out. Suddenly, all of the days' events came rushing in and Kagome could not hold back the loud sobs and giant tears.

Understanding, Kagome's mother leads Kagome into the house and into her pimped out pink room on the second floor. ShiShi follows silently behind the duo as Kagome falls onto her bed.

"I loved him, mama," Kagome sobs once more before her eyes close and her cries cease.

Kagome's mother kisses her lightly on her forehead and walks past ShiShi.

"Watch after her, milord."

ShiShi nods his head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome opens her eyes an hour later, suddenly afraid to keep her eyes open anymore. She could still feel the hands of the bandaged man on her skin. The image would not leave her mind. ShiShi whimpers on the side of her bed.

How her pup managed to grow in few hours is beyond her, but she is thankful for her canine protector. His now golden eyes stare up at her and notices his blue crescent marking in the middle of his forehead. Why would that be there? Where did his blue eyes go?

"Who are you, ShiShi?" Kagome asks as she closes her eyes for a moment. When she opens them before her no longer sits a dog, but a man?

"ShiShi?" Kagome inquires as she touches his magenta stripes on his cheeks while eying his moon-kissed hair. He seemed like a god as he sat before her, a delicious god. Kagome quickly looks down in shame; no longer concerned about the dog turned man or the man turned puppy turned dog then turned man.

"Why do you look down?" ShiShi questions when he noticed Kagome's shameful demeanor. His smoothly baritone voice caresses down her spine making her shudder slightly.

"You deserve to look upon prettier woman than myself."

"ShiShi is the dog-lion god that protected temples from evil spirits while letting good spirits in. It would be fitting if this Sesshoumaru should protect a priestess, does it not? Nevertheless, this Sesshoumaru does not know whether he should be insulted or complimented when you named him after his sire."

Kagome gasps in recognition as Sesshoumaru finished speaking. She could not believe that she was talking to the son of a god. She did not deserve to be in presence, he deserved much better. Maybe he will kill her for naming him after his sire. How could she be so stupid? Kikyou was right she was stupid.

As Kagome continued to down herself, soft and warm lips gently touched hers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome pushes Sesshoumaru away, not sure of what is going on. Why was this god kisses her? Why would he want to with someone such as her?

"Kagome, look at this Sesshoumaru," he commanded softly.

"You are a beautiful creature," Kagome blushes at the compliment wanting to hear more.

"Your eyes shine like the blue skies on a clear day," he continues loving her rosy blush, "Your lips are kissable cherry blossoms on a beautiful spring morn."

Taking his hands, Sesshoumaru rakes his fingers through Kagome's wavy tresses, sniffing softly at the smell.

"Your lips might be kissable blooms, but your hair smells like blossoms."

Kagome almost falls for Sesshoumaru words until she remembers why she was wary of the male species in the first place. The man that left with Kikyou earlier that day, she had come to develop possible feelings of love for him. He stood a little over six feet tall with a good body and long black hair pulled into a high ponytail. His name was Koga and she dated him for a few months. She gave him her heart and he left her. Just like all the others. Kagome was so sure of her bad luck that any moment now Kikyou was going to come through the door and take Sesshoumaru. She always wins.

"This Sesshoumaru will not leave you Kagome because you have one thing Kikyou does not."

"What?" Kagome asks while looking into those delicious golden eyes.

"Let me show you," he answers while lifting off the floor. Noticing his naked form, Kagome directs her eyes to an interesting portrait of herself on the wall. She did not really see the portrait, but she could not look at Sesshoumaru and see his chiseled chest and endowed features.

Suddenly the room moves and Kagome finds herself on the lap of Sesshoumaru. Her blush intensifies to the point that it travels down her neck to her uncovered toes. She makes a soft gasp when she feels hot lips on her collarbone. The feeling was amazing and unexpected.

The lips move lower until they are directly on the top of her breast. Sesshoumaru rubbed Kagome's arms up and down, attempting to reassure her and comfort her. He could sense her fears, but he could also sense how she wanted him to continue.

"You have compassion and a warm heart something that has always attracted this Sesshoumaru to you. Let this Sesshoumaru love you this night?"

"Alright," Kagome answers softly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome awakes in the morning hoping to see her lover laying next to her. The sunrays kiss her skin warmly, but something was not right. Instead of pink walls, she sees pale white ones and instead of her pink cover, a thin white one covers her own.

"Oh, Kagome," calls her mother from beside her, "You gave me such a fright when you came home last night."

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" inquires Kagome.

"Who's Sesshoumaru, dear?"

"The dog that was with me last night, he followed me to my room."

"Kagome, there was no dog with you last night, only yourself. I talked to the officers who were at your apartment praised me on the strong daughter I raised and how you fought against your attacker until the officers came. You were so brave. Anyhow, why did you think that you had a dog?"

"No reason probably a dream," Kagome answers silently while trying to reel in her emotions.

Kagome's mothers leave the hospital room leaving Kagome time to rest, but she knew why Kagome was upset. She knew the man from last night and she knew that Kagome felt abandoned.

Kagome cried silently when her mother left. The perfect night of her life and it was all a dream.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Kagome stepped in front of twin statues of ShiShi guarding her family's shrine, Kagome speaks lightly,

"Please come back, Sesshoumaru. Please don't leave me here alone. I know that this child is yours, please."

Kagome rubs the slight bump of her belly as cherry blossoms fall around Kagome even though there are no cherry blossoms around the shrine. She knew that it had to be Sesshoumaru sending her little messages to know that he hears her, yet he still has not appeared.

It has been two months since the incident and even though no one remembered the dog, Kagome knew that it existed and moved back to her family's shrine, to be around the people that stilled loved her. Being with Sesshoumaru for one night, reminded her of the family she left to feel accepted by Kikyou when she did not even need the prissy bitch.

It turns out that the man that attacked Kagome that night was one of the men Kikyou used for her own gain and left him. It seems that Kikyou went through a phase in which she adored men who could twirl and swallow fire. According to the police, in his dire attempts to appease Kikyou, the man, Onigumo, accidentally set himself on fire. He did not have any training on the dangerous attempt, but he was so blinded by his desire and lust for Kikyou that it cost him his looks and sanity.

Onigumo escaped from the mental institution from downtown and traveled for a couple days to the apartment. Onigumo had once dropped Kikyou off at home one day after a date. It was after that one kiss that Onigumo decided that he would do anything to have Kikyou's affections even if it would cost him his life.

Afraid of more men like Onigumo, Kagome decided to move back to the shrine with her mother, grandfather, and little brother for much needed love. She had missed her family, but grows to miss Sesshoumaru more as the bump in front of her stomach grows. She may have had her family, but she needed her love; she needed Sesshoumaru.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ShiShi walked the halls of the heaven searching for his missing son. Over the past couple of months, Sesshoumaru has spent more time in the mirror pools than roaming around the world as he used to. He knew that Sesshoumaru missed the mortal woman he bedded two months back, but there was something different about this woman.

Even though he may control all the ShiShi around the world, Sesshoumaru is his son and his powers affect the ShiShi on the shine grounds. Should this woman die, then evil spirits would probably be able to defile every shrine ground around the world. It would take great power for even the ShiShi God would be somewhat powerless to stop Sesshoumaru's rage.

However, it was nearly impossible to give Sesshoumaru want he wanted.

Nearly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshoumaru walked the halls of heaven with a heavy heart and thoughts about the woman he felt for on Earth. However, the emotions that he felt were much stronger than the sexual relationships he has had in the past. No, Kagome was someone close to his heart and no woman or goddess has ever managed to do that. Sadly, it was forbidden to go to her again. He was only allowed one visit on Earth every five hundred years and by that time Kagome's reincarnation would be born. However, just because the woman would share Kagome's soul it would be completely difficult from Kagome. He could not be with her because he was a god and she was a mortal.

Sesshoumaru decided always decided to return to Earth as a pup because he could ensnare women easier. However, people of this futuristic Tokyo were wary about whimpering sounds coming from an alley. Sesshoumaru was going to transform into a man when he felt the presence of the one who attacked Kagome in the alley. Unable to transform, Sesshoumaru waited and was rewarded when Kagome approached him and brought him to her abode.

During her attack, there were many times when she could have left the injured pup behind, but Kagome decided to attack the intruder, and save his life. Sesshoumaru was grateful for Kagome's bravery and with all of his concentration, he manage to transform into a more adult looking dog. Normally, his true form would have destroyed the entire building and the people inside however, the desire to protect Kagome kept his transformation smaller.

He wanted to protect the blue-eyed human. He wanted to protect her because he…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The call went out for all gods and goddesses to convene in the great hall. Sesshoumaru walked and looked at the all the gods and goddesses who nodded at him as he walked by. It was then he wondered what was going on.

He came before his father, ShiShi, or more humanly known as Lord Inutaisho of the Western Lands in the feudal era. How he manage to stay on Earth for hundreds of years has always been beyond Sesshoumaru's comprehension.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, why so down?"

Sesshoumaru answers with silence as he stands before his father.

"Now, Sesshoumaru," his father jokingly scolds, "if you are going to act like that then I will take back your gift."

"There is only one gift this Sesshoumaru want and you are already denying him it."

"Even if the gift is me," speaks a silent voice from beyond the crowd. The crowd parts and there before him stood Kagome in a white dress and barefoot. Her stomach poking slightly from the dress and he knew that where was his son slept.

Sesshoumaru looks to his father in confusion wanting to understand why he broke the rules to let her enter the home of the gods.

"I gave her a choice; to live without you on Earth or with you here never seeing her family again."

"I chose you, Sesshoumaru because I love you."

"What about your mother, Kagome?"

Kagome smiles slightly while responding, "Somehow she understood after your father left. She told me to be happy."

Closing the short distance between Kagome and himself, Sesshoumaru holds Kagome closely to his body never wanting to relinquish her from his hold.

"This Sesshoumaru will do anything to assure your happiness, Kagome, my mate, my love."

Kagome laughs lightly at Sesshoumaru using first person instead of third at the end of his sentence. Maybe there was hope for him, yet, but then again she did love it when he spoke in third person.

Sesshoumaru kisses Kagome wonderfully on the lips as the crowd erupts in cheers and hollering with glee. The heavens were happy as the blue skies skipped across the world and things were once again peaceful in the lives of Gods and Mortals.

But for how long?


End file.
